


Three's a Crowd

by Krazychick10101



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emetophilia, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Vomiting, because my writing is quick and jumbled, don't look at this, it starts out gross, maybe i'll turn this into a one-shot stash, then just devolves into fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazychick10101/pseuds/Krazychick10101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the runaways have to make a quick getaway, they don't account for the unexpected side effects it has on their youngest member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

Teleporting with three other people wasn’t as easy as experts made it out to be. 

 

Coming out of the soft glow of the Zeta field, Ed felt his feet hit the ground, stumbled around for a moment and allowed himself to crumple forward in a pained heap of limbs. Just teleporting with one person was painful, three amplified the feeling. White hot electricity waltzed up his spine and down his limbs, spider-webbing from his hands into his fingers. He pushed himself up onto his arms and curled his legs up underneath himself, but it seemed to be a mistake. 

 

The grass swam before him, the ground seemed to slip around. His stomach churned. He groaned inwardly and curled his hands up into fists, pulling up grass blades into his balled fists.

 

“Hey kid, you’re not lookin’ too good.” A voice- Virgil- said from above him. He felt the other boy knelt down next to him. “You alright?”

 

“I’ll--” He swallowed back a heave. “Give me a sec--” 

 

He flinched upon feeling Virgil’s hand on his back, rubbing circles on the small of his back. As soothing as it was, it didn’t settle his stomach. He leaned heavily against Virgil, hoping this would pass and praying the other two weren’t watching. 

 

Another wave of nausea passed suddenly over him. “‘M gonna puke--” He managed to get out before he heaved, managing to aim away from Virgil. His arms shook with the force off his retching and for a moment he was afraid he was going to fall into his own mess before he realized the boy beside he was supporting him. 

 

“Better?” Virgil asked him, pulling Ed away from the puddle he had made and setting him on his butt. 

 

“A little- uh, _gracias_ , Virgil.” He felt a bit awkward. His speech was still a bit shaky and he felt too tired to do the conversion from from Spanish to English. “ _Lo sentimos, el ir a dormir ahora_.” He promptly passed out.

 

Virgil snorted. “Sleep tight little man.”

 

He turned back to Sam and Tye. “So who's gonna help me carry him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when it was confirmed Ed was canonically 14? He's precious. If you like this kind of thing, join me in the desert. If you don't, I'm sorry you were just scarred for life. If you were looking for fluff/hurt-comfort, I'm glad you looked at my stuff. Thanks for checking this out!!


End file.
